omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Composite Hentai Protagonist
Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: Hentai Name: Varies Gender: Male (Hentai protagonists are usually protrayed as male) Age: Varies (Depends on what character) Classification: Hentai Protagonist Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Manipulation, True Flight, Space-Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Teleportation, Summoning, Size Alteration, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (True Godly), Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9 & 10), Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly, Acausality (Paracausality), Swordsmanship, Energy Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscient, 4th Wall Awareness, Abstract Existence, Causality Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, 4th wall awareness, Power nullification, Ability to hit non-corporeal beings, Light Manipulation, Flawless Restoration, Probability Manipulation, Stat Manipulation, Etc, Precognition, Summoning, Barrier Creation, Stat Manipulation, Expert combatant, Gravity Manipulation (Can crush foes by making gravity stronger), Dimensional Travel, Darkness manipulation, Soul manipulation and BFR, Death Manipulation (Various ways of killing a foe instantly are available to him), Resistance to Bio manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Existence Erasure (Easily survived inside the chaos and against Adramelech), Conceptual Manipulation and Destruction (Could use elemental attacks even in places where the universal concepts of the natural elements were dead, survived in the concept-devouring chaos), Matter Manipulation (Is immune to having his body turned to stone), Power nullification, Death Manipulation (Is immune to being instantly killed), Poison (Immune to being poisoned), Sleep Inducement, Paralysis, Time Manipulation (Unaffected by enemies stopping, slowing down or speeding up time), Perception Manipulation (Immune to enemies slowing down or stopping his own individual perception of time), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance bypassing (Can utilize resistance-bypassing versions of Light and Darkness in these states; "chaos elements" which ignore any resistances to their counterparts or non-physical attacks in general), Quantum manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, can inflict conceptual damage as well as negate immortality and regeneration with his Holy Relic, Lightning Manipulation via Beatrice's Holy Relic, Can kill the living dead and have them stay permanently dead with Eine Faust Scherzo, can enter a Berserk Mode, Durability Negation, Immortality Negation (All Types), Regeneration Negation (True-Godly), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Spiritual and Conceptual attacks, Law Manipulation, Time Stop (Capable of even stopping time in the Throne, which lacks any concept of time), Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Intangibility, Poison Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Large Size (Type 11), Cosmic Awareness, Power Nullification, can completely negate change with the Time Armor, Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level '(Has the powers of all Hentai Protagonists, which includes entities such as Elder God Demonbane who outside of dimensions, causality, space and time is superior to Nyarlathotep, who transcends the entirety of Space-Time, with such concepts being meaningless to it. Has the powers of Ren Fuji , who's a Hadou Gods, entities who are powered by Taiyoku, the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself. In addition even Hadou Gods with a Taiyoku value of 1 are superior to The Throne, a construct with all concepts that can be described. Has the powers of Akuto Sai, who created every story that can be described including ones where beings like Akuto Sai himself can also create every story that can be described which forms an Infinite Hierarchy of abstract stories, His body is so big it surpasses all of existence and views the rest of the verse as mere fiction. Has the powers of The Player, who exist beyond the confines of the game and transcends everything there is including all known concepts, dimensions and stories as in the Metaphysical world of "Real-Life" they are viewed as mere fiction, The Mobtalker reality is even confirmed to run on Quantum Entanglement which is a expression of Hilbert Space and is described as having Infinite Worlds within Infinite Dimensions) 'Speed: 'Omnipresent' (Exists as an abstract concept that can manifest itself across all of reality. These powers come from Ren Fuji, The Player and Akuto Sai, who have shown they are Omnipresent across Reality) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant ' 'Striking Ability: Metaversal ' 'Durability: Metaverse Level '(Has the same durabiltiy as Hentai Characters such as Elder God Demonbane, The Player, Ren Fuji and many others of this level) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Metaversal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''The Deus Machina, Demonbane, Holy Relic, Time Armor '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Save/Load Mechanic:' This allows The Player to save moments in Space-Time which he can then load to travel back to later, he can also use this as a means to load other universes/timelines and even creating entire Universes *'Deletion:' The Player can utilize the erasure ability to erase objects from existence whether it be beings or entire worlds/stories *'Plot Device:' The Player has the ability to utilize a "Plot Device" which will allow him to manipulate Causality to make an action happen to get him out of any situation or to simply progress the story *'Imaginary Expansion Catapult:' A huge techno-magical device that allows Demonbane to teleport or be summoned to the battlefield. In dire situations, the device can also be used to recall Demonbane back to the hangar. The mechanics of the Imaginary Expansion Catapult are very complex, described in multiple steps. First, Demonbane dematerializes, turning into pure energy. Second, this energy spreads into every point in the universe. Third, through the manipulation of quantum probability, the Imaginary Expansion Catapult turns the infinitely small chance of matter existing to 100% at a certain location (While taking care to affix the correct time axis). Fourth, Demonbane rematerializes at the desired point in space. *'Atlach-Nacha:' A web of energy threads surge out from Demonbane's head to bind and restrain. Mid-game onwards, Atlach-Nacha is strong enough to easily grab over 50 of the mass-produced Destroyer Robots at once. *'Atlantis Strike:' A kick that utlizes Timaeus and Critias to release tremendous space-time ripping energy at close-range. The kick has enough power to crush dimensions and ignores regular durability. Alternatively, Atlantis Strike can be used as an improvised defense, warping space and thus redirecting the incoming attack to somewhere else. **'"Shockwave":' Demonbane uses Atlantis Strike on the ground, releasing a huge destructive wave of energy in a straight line. **'Atlantis Tornado Strike:' Used in conjunction with the flight abilities of Shantak, Demonbane spins like a drill, pulverizing everything in its path with its space-time ripping power. *'Scimitar of Barzai:' A curved sword that focuses on extreme cutting power. Comparable to Liber Legis' Cross of Sin in power. This scimitar can be thrown like a boomerang to hit the enemy from long-range. **'Boomerang:' Demonbane throws the scimitar which transforms into a spinning blade of death, slicing through everything in its path until it returns to the machine's hands. At full power, this technique was powerful enough to destroy dozens of minor sea gods, each being comparable to Dagon, with a single throw. **'Shield:' The scimitar's folded blades spread out like a fan, creating an improvised shield. **'Shockwave:' Demonbane swings the Scimitar of Barzai and unleashes a shockwave powerful enough to destroy dozens of Destroyer Robots at once. **'Beam Blade:' The scimitar changes shape and emits an extending beam blade. *'Mirror of Nitocris:' A mirror that makes a bridge between the world of reality and fiction. It allows Demonbane to cast illusions on the enemy to deceive them. Kurou's favorite trick is to create many illusory duplicates of Demonbane while the real machine remains invisible, thus allowing for a sneak attack in an unexpected direction. **'Flash:' The Mirror of Nitocris surrounds the enemy like a weak barrier. Once hit the Mirror of Nitocris splits into countless shards that reflect and amplify the light thus temporarily blinding the enemy with an intense flash. **'Mirror Coating:' The Mirror of Nitocris covers Demonbane, reflecting lasers and energy beams back on the attackers. Alternatively, this coating could be applied to other objects like the Scimitar of Barzai. The coating has shown to be potent enough to reflect countless Destroyer Robot beams at once, but proved to be weaker than the lasers shot by the Legacy of Gold. **'Mirror Shield:' The Mirror of Nitocris detaches from Demonbane, circling around the machine like countless little shields that reflect lasers and energy attacks. The shields can be arranged into multiple layers, and were powerful enough to temporarily withstand shots from the Legacy of Gold. *'Elder Sign:' Al Azif generates a magical shield, standing as large as Demonbane's entire body. Elder Sign is Demonbane's strongest protection, capable of fending off physical, mental, spiritual and spatial attacks as well as mini-black holes. Albeit the Elder Sign is generally only effective from a single direction (Usually the front), allowing enemies to ignore it via flanking attacks. *'Cthugha and Ithaqua:' Appear in the form of an automatic pistol and revolver, Cthugha unleashes unrivaled heat and powerful explosions while Ithaqua unleashes six homing bullets to target the enemy's weak points at will. God Beast bullets reveal their true form and power. *'Lauger and Czar:' Twin stilettos which essentially function as close-combat versions of Cthugha and Ithaqua. *'Lemuria Impact:' Short-range sublimination spell and Demonbane's most powerful technique. The machine generates a green ball of energy that transfers into Demonbane's fist. Following that, Demonbane thrusts its plam forward, touching the target, stopping its movements and surrounding it with a barrier. The next instant, the target is being bombarded with infinite heat until it's reduced to nothingness. The technique has tremendous power, said to be capable of destroying all of Arkham City if it ever went fully out of control. Lemuria Impact initially required the input of the Naachal Code before activation, though near the finale Ruri gave Kurou and Al Azif the ignition keys, allowing them to use Lemuria Impact repeatedly. **'Lemuria Delay Impact:' A technique used against large groups. Demonbane rushes forwards while its arm glows with green energy. The machine rips through the targets, touching multiple opponents in rapid succession, thus immobilizing them with the field. Following that, Demonbane activates Lemuria Impact, annihilating every single enemy at once with infinite heat. *'Shantak Wing:' A wing that allows Demonbane to fly and increase its speed rapidly. *'Spell Helix:' A merging of Cthugha and Ithaqua, a large spell cannon strong enough to match the Bow of Sirius' full power. *'Shining Trapezohedron:' Demonbane reaches out its arm through the boundary of dimensions to pull out a twin-bladed sword, the Shining Trapezohedron. The sword can cleave a hole through space to open a portal to the Court of Azathoth, erasing the target from causality and sealing it in a nightmarish realm. Any damage done by the Shining Trapezohedron is permanent, overruling regeneration and other forms of restoration since the destroyed pieces are no longer a part of reality. In addition, the sword forms a nearly impenetrable barrier to protect its wielder. The Shining Trapezohedron holds extremely intense energies, enough to destroy the universe by accident and creating and destroying infinite universes in a clash between two. **'Combined Shining Trapezohedron:' In the bout between Demonbane and Liber Legis, Kurou managed to combine the power of both Shining Trapezohedrons, potentially restoring the weapon to its original height of power. Its combined force was powerful enough to overpower Nyarlathotep and resore the multiverse back to normal. Extra Info: This is a composite of every Hentai Protagonist. Obviously not all protagonists have been accounted for but still Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Tier 1